Bael Berith Raum
Bael Berith Raum (sometimes also: Baal, Bale) Is a frequent interloping character in the various major events of Illarian history. Though always as a minor player, Bael is a Phoenix and therefore effectively immortal. The technicalities involved in the rejuvenating processes of phoenix death and rebirth, coupled with his brash personality, make him a character with few attachments to others. Birth and Background Like most 'immortal' creatures, not much is known about the birth and life (pre original campaign appearance) of Bael. It is known that he is a Phoenix, and that he comes from what their culture would consider to be royalty. His father is notably Mephisto , a powerful former druidic duke. His mother is unknown. At a young age, Bael's culture was largely destroyed from territory war with humans, his father (also immortal) was imprisoned in his own bones, which was turned into a powerful magical weapon by Bael himself (presumably.) Though it is unsure whether he has always possessed the skull hammer that contained his father's spirit, his first campaign appearance featured it as a prominent part of his character development. Physical Appearance The rejuvenation of Phoenix upon death results in Bael receiving a new body every time he is 'slain' (in the mortal sense.) This body can be of any race that he himself has encountered, but to the highly intuitive there are many similarities that carry from body to body. *Eyes are usually a warmer color. (Orange or Red) *Almost certainly a male, unless the race of the body is unisex or hermaphroditic. *Can choose to at-will breathe smoke from his mouth or nose. (This smoke usually has a sweet scent.) *Fond of piercings and tattoo's. Namely ones detailing his heritage. Druidism Bael draws power from many 'negative' aspects of nature, subscribing to many savage philosophies. Although a son of a druidic duke, his father taught him little in the ways of magic. What he learned he learned the hard way, this lack of traditional teaching led to him developing many unique magics. Druidic Duties Though Druids do not distinguish between positive and negative the way a cleric does, outsiders often mistake Bael's domains as 'evil.' Bael's domains extend over natural selection, mudslides and forest fires. Whenever called upon by the druidic dukes he must oversee these natural phenomena and marshal them. This often puts him at odds with civilizations who are threatened by these disasters. Notable Incarnations *Though considered young among his people, Bael stayed in his first body well over one hundred years. *Following his father's sinister urgings, the popular image of Bael is that of a red skinned Darkling. *Bael's longest life was as a Bronzeon Dwarf, where he lived among thier craftsmen as a jewelcrafter for nearly 200 years. Fearing old age, he pledged himself to the Dwarven Hellguard, he is remembered as a hero for his sacrifice. *Bael spends most of his time as a sort of mutt or combination of many racial properties. He will often be most similar to a Darkling, as phoenix's often are accused of being demonic in origin. The strange mix of features will result in people mistaking him as a half-elf or fey. *Ironically, Bael will sometimes end up as a human. His distaste for them often leads to 'acts of suicidal heroism' much faster than other incarnations. Trivia *Bael has a special fondness for chocolate. *He has negative opinions towards humans. *Though he does not hold it against them, Bael often claims to be 'Allergic to Dwarves.' *His hobby is jewelcrafting. Category:Heroes Category:Druids